Computed tomography, CT, is a technique for building up a computed three dimensional image from multiple input images. The technique is widely used in medicine. However, the cost of apparatus used for medical computed tomography is very high. The technique is also used in industrial applications but the high cost of the apparatus limits its use
There would therefore be a benefit in apparatus capable of producing computed tomography images as well as carrying out other tasks which may need X-rays, for example X-ray diffraction or X-ray fluorescence, and in methods which may use such apparatus. In this way, X-ray equipment that may be needed in any event in an industrial or research setting can be used also for additional tomography. There is also a benefit in making it possible to switch the apparatus between a set up for computed tomography and a set up for other applications without requiring complete recalibration of the whole apparatus.